comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 08
The Fictional Critic '''is a segment published by the Great Lord David criticizing the various pages of Comic Crossroads. With our reviewers, the mysterious "F" and our admin here at Comic Crossroads, Artemis Thorson, every episode will count with a number of reviews whether heroes, villains, realities or even fiction issues but today not only do we have some extra things like an exclusive interview, a game, movie and also some very important announcements. Information of the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published daily on Fridays by the The Great Lord David and his team. *As to terms of opinion this is perfectly legal and falls within the Comic Crossright, to which any sort of copying is not allowed unless allowed by the author and the other members of the Fictional Critic. *The goal of this project is to give other users the knowledge of pages, either good or bad, any kind. *"F" was our only reviewer, but Artemis Thorson has joined the show, being his great debut on the 4th episode of the Fictional Critic. The last episodes published was episode number 7, a very special episode with very positive reviews and events. *The Fictional Critic is currently in episode 8 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 segments and a special episode with a number of 160 reviews in totality. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your reviews on the comments above as we would like to know what you think. *I hope you enjoy our show as we have lots of new events, fantastic reviews and simply a program you can´t and won´t miss. Thank you very much for your time. Who is "F"? "F" is our anonymus reviewer and not only is he a Comic Crossroads user before his introduction into the Fictional Critic but he is also a professional reviewer. He mainly publishes his reviews on several sites, but also including his work are reviews on several DC and mainly Marvel Fanfiction Wikis. His secret identity is a secret know only to me but it will be revealed when the time is right. He is a great reviewer, always speaking the truth, either about good or bad pages and he is someone with a vast experience. The "F" stands for Fanfiction, Fan-Made, Fanon and for Fictional and but he is one of the essential pilars of the show, the reviewer and has also become a great friend of mine. I hope you enjoy his reviews and that you wonder about his true identity. Requests Any requests should be made on the comments above the show or also on my Message Wall, present in next link presented, The Great Lord David. All requests will be answered but those that include the subjects of removing, insulting or any others will be left unanswered and if continued, removed. Also, what do you think of our new theme song, The Critic´s Song. I hope you enjoy it and hear it as you see our newest reviews. I have to thank FrenchTouch, for helping with me with the technological part behind the show. You can check for the other persons behind the project on our Team section near the end. F´s Reviews And today we have another incredible set of reviews from Comic Crossroads´s reviewer, F. The number of review varies according to the episode. I hope you like them and leave your comments, ideas and suggestions in the comments. Thank you for your time. Noah Drake (Earth-19) '''F: ''To begin this episodes´s reviews, we have a page from Red Average. I am not a big fan of Assassin´s Creed but I must say this is a nice piece of work. The idea of fusing both those franchises is actually quite ingenious and the description phrases are just perfect. What I am enjoyed most about this character is the human side that is explored from the consertavive judaism to the origins and personality that is created. The first sections were well conceived and created and the image selection was simply... perfect. Surely the page is not finished yet but one cannot expect much in quantity from a page as young as this one but it has my quality expectations fully matched. This is only the first character of Earth-19 and I can´t wait to see more, the more I read, the more I want to continue and even when there is nothing left to read, I still want more. Noah Drake is an imaginative, well executed and written character. Finishing this review, I will grant this character a final review of 7,4 out of 10. I am sure this is an even greater page to fans of Assassin´s Creed but I tried to be fair even so this page managed to obtain a final review of 7,4 which is actually very impressive. Fusing elements from two of the most successful ideas ever created and executing them in near perfection, this is one of the greatest pages that the mind of Red Average has ever offered Comic Crossroads and the perfect example of a good fanfiction work. '''Final Review: '''7,4/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Amon (Earth-1600) F: ''This is the second page I review with influences from both comics and the world of Avatar. It was a great series I must admit and my favorite character was without any doubt, Amon. He was perfect. This new version of the characters remains the leader of the Equalists with the power to remove one´s super powers and abilities. However, infusued with Earth-1600, Amon actually becomes an enemy of forces such as the X-Men and the Avengers, combining battles from some of the greatest heroes and villains ever created. This version of Amon is not as well conceived as other pages of Lord Caesar and quite frankly I would enjoy a little more content but still, this page is well written and just the mere concept and imagination required to create it make it worth my while. This another great character created by Lord Caesar and his amazing reality, Earth-1600. To end this review, I give Amon of Earth-1600 a final score of ''7,1 out of 10. ''It is a very imaginative character and well described and characterized and it has to be rewarded for these and also for the fact to be one of the first pages in Comic Crossroads to combine two medias into one single character. Congratulations, Caesar. I expect even greater things from Earth-1600 now. '' Final Review: '''7,1/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Thane (Earth-658) F: ''Now we return with a page from Photon, the founder of the wiki and probably one of his best as well. I must admit, I was never a fan of Thane but this page has made me change my mind. This Thane is simply perfect and complete. Well written and complex, this Thane created a deep side just by the quotes and the events that are presented, not to mention the fanfiction content is of great quality which is only matched by few. The origins are good and both the states of before and after the war are very well written and make it a piece of art. In this page, there is no more and no less than what needs to be there and makes up for a great read and one I can say I easily enjoyed. The image selection was good and the last sections written were breathtaking with momments of conflict and has we see Thane confronting his father. The page is not finished yet but what is presented there is more than what I could have asked for, because it is simply too good. The powers and the equipment are probably going to remain the same but one can only guess what comes for future sections if Photon decides to continue this article and finish it to create masterpiece. Finishing the 3rd review, I will give Thane a final total score of ''8,2 out of 10. ''It is a good article and a level of quality I was already expecting from someone such as him, who wrote many other impressive works and that I had the pleasure to read and review. I wish you good luck with your future projects, PhotonCommander and may you continue to write works of fanfiction such as this, of the highest caliber.'' Final Review: '''8,2/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Friedemann Veidt (Earth-13) F: ''We continue today´s reviews with a page from Ronin and the original Veidt. In one of the previous episodes of the Fictional Critic, I reviewed a new version of this character made by Photon and it did very well so let´s see what I think of the original. Splendid, like always. There is sense in everything, even to the name as Friedemann naturally means "man of freedom" and the character is very deep and complex when it comes to the social and political level. Photon´s character is similar to this one, however they both enter different stories and events in their lifes. Between those too, I am forced to say the original is better and although Photon´s interpretation of the character is actually quite good and worthy to bear the name, this Veidt is the true king. Another one of Ronin´s magnificient works and a gift he gave Comic Crossroads, a gift no one will forget much like the other impressive works he has delivered to this wiki. It is an impressive article and one of the best he has ever presented which by itself is already saying a lot. Well written and conceived, perfectly executed, it not only bears some of Ronin´s own ideals, an interesting character, fantastic stories and a goal which has yet to be captured, true freedom. I grant Ronin´s character a final review of ''8,7 out of 10. ''It is another one of his great articles and article such as this deserves score as high as the one presented. I am sure he is proud of this creation, as he should be of this one and many others I have reviewed and have yet to review in the Fictional Critic. Ronin is an excellent writer and a person who can transfer his very soul to the paper, or the keyboard...'' Final Review: '''8,7/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Collision (Earth-4815 Event) F: ''To end this episodes´s reviews, we have a fanfiction page from Bluehunter16. This is one of the issues that is quite similar to Mutant Wars which I reviewed in the last episodes of the Fictional Critic. Here we watch as in Earth-4815, two universes collide. The first image presented is just perfect and not only does it match the name, it is an amazing image and all by itself almost explains the plot. The series has in the maximum 3 issues, 0,05, 0,01 and 0,02. The issues combines elements from both the Marvel and the DC Universe starting the plot with the Phoenix Force and later centering the events around the Guardians of the Galaxy and their adventures, while at the same time mixing the elements from both realities in a subtle and interesting way. It was truly an entertainig series and a fun read and once I reached the final issue I actually felt sad for not being able to read anything related to the Collision event. Maybe, just as Bluehunter recently continued the Mutant Wars, he may continue this project as well. It was a good, fun and possessed a good level of fanfiction content. To end the final review of this episode of the Fictional Critic, I will grant the event Collision of Earth-4815 a final score of ''7,0 out of 10. ''It is obvious that other than realities, Bluehunter seems to be very talented in the creation of comic issues, movies and TV series such as the productions sutudio named after him. Franklin X was a very good and interesting character but I have longed waited to review a character of his once more.'' Final Review: '''7,0/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Honorable Mentions Featured Image And now for the Featured Image we have an image that belongs to Bluehunter16 and is published on Bart Simpson (Earth-1620) fusing elements of both comics and the Simpsons. F: ''I choose this image to be the featured image of this episode because it is simply funny and amazing at the same time. The Simpsons is perhaps the most dynamic and famous series in the history of Television so it´s actually quite possible they have been super heroes many times over the years. What we have here is a Bartman. Much like the Batman, this cape crusader projects his shadow across criminals while standing over the moon. It is a comic image that is very well conceived and chosen, representing both a change in the serious and dark vigilantes but still choosing a darker side than most of the stories of the show, incorporating both Bart and Batman into one single character and I love it.'' This article is part of Earth-1620 which is still an independent article, but you can visit other realities created by Bluehunter such as Earth-BH01, Earth-BH02 and Earth-BH16 plus many more. Featured Quote F: ''This comes as no surprise, that Ronin has once again won the Featured Quote award of another episode of the Fictional Critic. What I like about this quote is that it reflects on both the perfections and imperfections of makind. Humans can be stronger than anything. Courage has protected others from fires, love has left a memory even when those we like are no longer among us and with a force of will and a strong determination and when motivated by a cause we can do anything. 'The God here which is Kal-El, aka Darkseid is simply shaping this anything to make it match a being of untold power. This quote represents the greatest gift mankind has received. When we have something to fight for, we will do whatever it takes to achieve your goals and effort is always rewarded, while those that have no cause or purpose and fight for something just for fighting, those will end up on the floor, defeated while other rise in glory. Congratulations, Ronin. Featured Location And now for the Featured Location, we have another work by PhotonCommander, Bifrost (Earth-81648) that is the featured location of this special episode of the Fictional Critic. '''F: ''In this page, Photon turns the rainbow bridge known as The Bifrost from ancient Norse Mythology into a high level facility used by S.H.I.E.L.D in many of it´s operations, mostly dedicated to the global teleportation. The image is good of course and so is the good idea. After these Photon moves on to list and describe the main facilities of the entire base based on other names of Norse Mythology including the 9 realms. Not only is this a very good idea but the it is complete and well executed and deserves to receive the Featured Location award on this episode of the Fictional Critic.' ''' For more works related to this location, you may visit and read the articles that are present in Earth-81648. Featured Frenchy'' '' ''And now we present the Featured Frenchy, honoring FrenchTouch´s promotion to designer of Comic Crossroads. This is the logo that French made for Ronin and the Owlverse and it is simply awesome. The mere concept of the Owl and the Earth is already amazing just by itself however the black and white really make it a piece of art, creating opposites and a circle such as of yin and yang, order and chaos, black and white. The image makes sense and it really matches with the Owlverse´s spiritual and thinking nature and more with Knight Owl´s distinctive personality and the conflicts that are awakened in him as the more stories go by. It is a powerful, enigmatic and nicely done. ''For more works and designs made by FrenchTouch, our official designer, you may visit his Gallery and if you wish to receive one of those just ask him and I´m sure it will be his pleasure to satisfy your demand. This is the end of the Honorable Mentions. Article of the Awe The Article of the Awe was iniciated in the last episode of the Critic and made quite a success. Now within a pattern, this will become a permanent segment in the show. According to the comments the pages nominated to the Article of the Awe were: *Earth-1224 (Nominated by Bluehunter16, Draft227) *Earth-BH02 (Nominated by The Great Lord David) *Grigori Rasputin (Earth-883745) (Nominated by Imperial Wyrm) *James Harper (Clone) (New Earth-Thirteen) (Nominated by FrenchTouch) ' '''Winner: 'Grigori Rasputin (Earth-883745) 'And why was Grigori the Winner? ' 'Anakin: ' ''It was a really (REALLY) close tie between two of those pages. I chose Grigori. But I give Earth-1224 an honorable mention, though. If our readers need reasoning, I was looking for the enjoy factor from a beginning user. I was looking for something that was simple to read and the flow is essential. That is why I have to give it to Grigori. This was a hard one, hope the next one is easier! Good job, though, Dave, you impressed me! All the articles were very good. '' '''Congratulations to Draft227 and his page. Thanks for everything, Anakin. The Article of the Awe will select some of the best articles in the wiki and the point of this segment is not only to increase readers and one´s own self confidence but also to recognize some of the best works we have to offer. Congratulations to our winner and his page. In the next week we begin the nominations for the next Article of the Awe but not just yet so keep thinking of pages that deserve to be featured. With the author´s permission, a template will be published in that page indicating that the page in question won the Article of the Awe in August of 2014. Interview Now we have a small interview with one of our longest users and friends Uncanny X-Factor. He is a fanfiction writer and reader and one of the greatest fans of the Fictional Critifc, joining the wiki in January of 2013 and editing in several other wikis related to Marvel Comics and many other media. Here it is how it went: David: '''Hi, X. It´s good to have you here. Let´s start our interview. I always make this question to everyone and the asnwers are always different. If you were travelling to a desert island, what was the one thing you would take with you? '''X: '''A Hunting Knife. '''David: '''What is your favorite hero? '''X: '''Spider-Man, the one and only Peter Parker and Inceman. '''David: '''And what is your favorite villain? '''X: '''Probably Mystique. '''David: '''Who do you consider the best writer in Comic Crossroads? '''X: '''I don´t know. It´s between Artemis, Ronin and Caesar. '''David: '''It´s good to see I´m a failure, isn´t it? You have a preference for those three writers. Do you also have a preference for any page in our wiki? '''X: '''In all the wiki? You´ve gotta lots of pages and there are some good ones out there, I could neve decide on one of them. '''David: '''And what do you consider to be your greatest work here? '''X: '''That´s also hard... I put a lot of effort into making my articles good and enjoying for both myself and other users but if I had to choose now, I´d say Robert Drake (Earth-5). '''David: '''Good choice. It´s a character I really enjoy. Everyone that knows you, knows you love Marvel but not DC. Could you explain this to our readers? '''X: '''I have been a fan of Marvel since I was 9 years old and it´s got all of those heroes and villains, Spidey, Doom, Wolverine, ect. DC has Superman and Batman, they are not bad, I just always though their characters were a little bit... overpowered. '''David: '''Who do you think F is? '''X: '''I think it´s you. '''David: '''Me, now that´s interesting. Any reason for that statement? '''X: '''Not really... It´s just too perfect, too much coincidence. '''David: '''Finally, anything you wish to say to our readers before the Interview is over? '''X: '''I think the Fictional Critic is a great show, F is fair and kind and keep tuned because there´s some news and changes ahead. That was the interview between me and Uncanny X-Factor. I hope you enjoyed. Don´t be shy to message him on his message wall or visit works such as Earth-1175 and Earth-5 Comics Line. We will be counting with more exclusive interviews in the next episode of the Fictional Critic. Thank you for your time. Wikia Activity Monitor Rank (WAMR) '''The Wikia Activity Monitor is a system conceived to rank and evaluate wikis. The rank counts with over 300,000 wikis and from now, the Fictional Critic will present the rank of the Top 10 Wikis and their scores. The scores are determined from 0 to 100 and are gathered by activity, users, pages and others and also the current position of the Comic Crossroads. Here it is: *'1º: 'RuneScape Wiki: 99,79 *'2º: 'The Elder Scrolls Wiki: 99,78 *'3º: 'Disney Wiki: 99,76 *'4º: 'League of Legends: 99,73 *'5º: 'Marvel Database: 99,72 *'6º: 'Star Wars Wiki: 99,71 *'7º: 'Card Fight Wikia: 99,66 *'8º: 'Warframe Wiki: 99,65 *'9º: 'Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki: 99,61 *'10º: 'Avatar Wiki: 99,59 Comic Crossroads '''is currently place in '''1211 with a score of 72,03 'which is a very positive result and makes us the second highest ranked fanfiction wiki, only behind Fanon Wiki. Let´s see in the next episode of the Fictional Critic, if this result is maintained or changed. The Fictional Mail Here are the latest new of Comic Crossroads: *Red Average has created Earth-19. *PhotonCommander10 has recently joined Quiz, Part III answering one of FrenchTouch´s questions. *TheDoppelganginAvengers has recently joined Comic Crossroads and he´s already contributing. *David and FrenchTouch have recently begin working on 'Sinister Strikes in Earth-619! '''which was previously presented in several blogs and forums. *Draft227 continues to work on his new reality. Keep tuned for new characters! *Shiplord13 was recently awarded with the Diamond Badge for editing on Comic Crossroads for exactly '''365 days, which is a year. He is the first one to do so and thus one of our greatest contributors. Congratulations! I hope he keeps the excellent work. *RoninTheMasterless has made some important updates on William Lawton (Earth-152312). *Psycho Crossroads will be released on 20th August of 2014, published monthly by French. *The Hall of Fame will soon be started. Who do you think will be joining it. Only two users can join per year. Who are those that have worked the most? Message me on my wall if you wish to learn any other new update of the news of the Fictional Critic. Your Own Reviews You can also send us your own review so that we publish it alongside F´s reviews everyday and soon Artemis´s. Your review will be published without any alterations if you wish so and under your name or an alias. Send me that on my message wall or once you get me on chat give me the review personally. Thanks for your time and also if you have any ideas for the show, you know who to contact. If you are interested contact me, here, on my message wall, on chat or a comment above with your review and the page you selected. Team The Ficitonal Critic´s team is composed of the following members: Technology, Music - '''FrenchTouch ''Executive Producer, Publishment, Interviewer, Screen Writer'' '- ''The Great Lord David '''Reviewers and Questioners - '"F", "P-E-A-R-C-E"'' Gallery Bifrost81648.jpg Bartman.png The fictional critic 08.jpg Amon.jpg F.JPG Grigori Rasputin.jpg Thane 658.jpg 2701147-Avengers vs JLA.jpg ND.jpeg 361b9d3e86d94ffcfa207a4c47da5602.jpg MixedOwlverse.svg InvertedOwlverse.svg The Top 4 And so according to the points, the Top 4 of this review is: *'1º: Friedemann Veidt (Earth-13) ' *'2º: Thane (Earth-658) ' *'3º: Noah Drake (Earth-19) ' *'4º: Amon (Earth-1600) ' Do you agree with our Top 4 and also with F´s reviews? Message me or comment the blog so that we may kow what you think. Thank you very much for your time. And now words from our sponsors or related shows: ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:The Fictional Critic Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1)